Confort
by azaak
Summary: Cuando sientes el dolor desgarrar tu corazón solo sus brazos consiguen calmarte. Lemmon. Oneshort HHr.


_Hola a todos!! Espero que esteis pasando unas felices fiestas. Aquí teneis algo que espero que os guste y gracias a todas las personas que siguen aquí leyendo todavía mis historias. Un besazo._

_Ya sabeis que los personajes no son mios y este fic está escrito sin fines lucrativos._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Este fic está dedicado a mi queridísima **_**Aradira**_**, espero que tengas un cumpleaños muy feliz y todo te vaya bien este nuevo año. Mil besos wapa.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CONFORT**

Si lloras dicen que tus lágrimas limpian el alma. Pero lo que nunca se dice es como queman la piel y van devorando lentamente el corazón.

Ni si quiera es algo para desahogarte, es un tributo a los que han perecido, que ya no volverán y que han muerto por una noble causa.

Pero ya no puedes aguantar más, y te marchas a grandes zancadas de esa farsa preparada para despedir a verdaderos héroes. No te quedas a oír más mentiras de ese burdo intento por compensar lo que ya es imposible.

Te detienes junto al umbral de tu cuarto, los fuertes sollozos de tu cuerpo te convulsionan hasta doblarte por la cintura, y la náusea que has estado aguantando desde anoche sube por tu garganta sin querer detenerse.

Ella te sostiene por detrás, justo a tiempo para que no caigas. Como siempre que la necesitas está a tu lado antes que nadie y te ayuda a llegar a trompicones a la cama deshecha.

Sus suaves manos apartan la sudada camisa de tu cuerpo desfallecido, mientras tu permaneces quieto tumbado en la cama. Dejándote mecer por el dulce perfume que ella emana.

Se tumba junto a ti, en una silenciosa muestra de empatía. Nadie dice una palabra, no es necesario, entre vosotros existe un vínculo mucho más profundo.

Pero la tranquilidad dura poco y los horribles demonios que acosan tu alma no te dejan en paz. No sabes cuando te has refugiado en su pecho, pero el latido constante que este emite resulta calmante.

Ella sube tu mentón, mirándote directamente a los ojos, tan cristalinos como los tuyos. Tu mano acaricia su mejilla lentamente, no soportas ser el causante de esa tristeza en sus ojos. Ella sonríe amargamente, y sabiendo de antemano lo que va a hacer te dejas llevar hasta que vuestros labios se tocan.

El sentimiento te embriaga, te sientes inusualmente bien, te sientes importante para alguien solo por ser tu, y no quien todos creen que eres. No sabes como, pero pronto te sorprendes acariciando su piel desnuda contra ti. Ella permite que la despojes de su ropa, guía sus manos por tu cuerpo mientras tú haces lo propio con el suyo, arrancando hasta la última prenda que la cubre.

Tú no estás en mejores condiciones que ella, pero no quieres quedarte atrás en esta nueva aventura que compartís. Porque todo lo tuyo es suyo. Tu cuerpo, que recorre sin restricciones con su lengua húmeda. Tu piel, que acaricia con infinita ternura. Incluso tu corazón que tiene en sus manos desde hace tanto tiempo que ya ni lo recuerdas. Puede que siempre lo haya tenido y no hayas sido consciente hasta ahora.

Pronto los besos se vuelven fieros, intentando llenar ese vacío que han dejado los que ya no están. Solo pretendes olvidar por un momento y te abandonas a la sensación del placer extendiéndose por tu piel.

Y el fuego os consume, en la ardiente pasión que os rodea. En tu mente solo hay cabida para las sensaciones que ella despierta en ti, en lugares que ni siquiera sabias.

La ansiedad de hacerla tuya se hace más fuerte, ella lo siente también, y en un acto de repentina lucidez te das cuenta de lo que estás a punto de hacer.

Intentas zafarte, avergonzado por haberla involucrado, pero ella no te deja ir. El sufrimiento de tu corazón nubla tu criterio y haces lo que sus ojos te ordenan silenciosamente. Y por fin cruzas la última puerta.

Entre gemidos logras olvidar hasta tu propio nombre, te sientes libre. No recuerdas por que lloras, pero tus lágrimas siguen cayendo sin que las detengas.

Resbalando por su pelo la besas con urgencia. La congoja del dolor oculta entre jadeos, pero mientras intentas recuperar el aliento la realidad vuelve a golpearte sin piedad.

Ella alivia su propio dolor reconfortándote en sus brazos, tus lágrimas son los cuchillos que la torturan. Porque si tu te hundes, ella se hunde contigo.

Y por extraño que parezca te sientes aliviado. Ella aprieta su abrazo, besando tranquilizadora tu cabello, y sabes que mientras ella esté contigo nunca estarás solo. Porque Harry Potter solo encuentra la paz en brazos de Hermione Granger.

El tiempo pasa, los funerales siguen afuera, pero en ese momento de eterna calma solo importan ellos dos.

**_FIN_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado aunque sea un poco._

_Pasar todos un feliz año nuevo y que todos vuestros deseos se hagan realidad._

_Un besazo._

**Lucy**


End file.
